


Meadows of France

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the blood of the martyrs on the meadows of France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meadows of France

Droplets flow down panes of glass like blood  
Pooling slowly on the wooden sill; staining.  
I watch them as they fall, my mind drifting  
Drifting to a field of flowers blowing in the wind  
Stained also, red, glaring against fragrant hues  
Spilled in the battle, torn in the fight.  
They sleep, discontented in their beds  
Underground with the filth they fought to save.  
But the flowers know nothing of this;  
They keep living; keep growing; keep dying.  
The stain disappears and the flowers blow in the wind.


End file.
